The Nineteen Years
by supermegafoxyawesomehotPERSON
Summary: nineteen years in last book that are not shown...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm new! I hope you like my Harry Potter fanfiction, I hope I am making Jo proud! I am a huge potterhead and I just love Harry Potter so why not make a fanfiction, and I haven't see many approaches for harry potter fanfiction like I will be doing, this is the nineteen years between when the battle ends (last chapter in book 7) and when he has kids and a wife (epilogue)! So I um hope you like it, and leave any comments please!

Credits to Jo Rowling for the characters, ideas, and world of Harry Potter!

~Chellie

Two weeks after the battle at Hogwarts Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the school grounds under the tree that Harry's father used to sit. "So, we're heading to the burrow today eh?"

"Yeah, mum insists you two come with." Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron hesitantly, "Ron, I would love to but-"

"Your parents." Ron finished, he and Harry both knew that Hermione had been secretly worried about them.

"Yes, I should try to get their memories back since um..." Hermione trailed off.

Harry nodded, "I suppose you should."

"You're going alone Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, "You two are off to the burrow this afternoon so yes I will be going alone."

"I can't let you do that. Voldemort may be dead but the deatheaters are still out there." Ron said, Harry was surprised that he said Voldemort instead of You-Know-Who like usual.

"Ron, they've fled and gone into hiding, don't worry about me."

"I'm coming with you." Ron stated.

"No, you know how much your family needs you especially right now. I won't allow it." Hermione told him off.

"But-"

"She's right Ron, you know it." Harry interjected.

Ron sighed deeply and stared into Hermione's brown eyes. "Fine." He muttered.

"Ron, we're about to leave." Charlie Weasley walked near the trio. Ron nodded and the three rose. The Hogwarts Castle was still being restored. For the most part it was nearly finished just needed more touch ups and protective spells so muggles would see nothing more than an old house and very few wizards could break the spells to get in.

The three followed Charlie to where the Hogwarts trains usually were stationed. There were many portkeys set up so the wizards could go home. Harry spotted the red headed family in an instant. "Hurry dears, the portkey leaves in three minutes." Mrs. Weasley called.

They hurried over to the Weasleys and the three only stared at each other."I suppose this is good-bye then-for now anyway?" Hermione broke the silence.

Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione elapsed them into a big hug and she pecked Ron on the lips. "Bye Hermione, send a portrounus if you need anything." Harry said when she released the boys.

"Bye Harry."

"Harry, go with her." Ron said suddenly. "I can't let her go alone."

"All right." Harry agreed, he did not want to upset Ron and he thought the Weasley family was best by themselves at their time of mourning. Harry himself was still aching with the pain of loss of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks and he could only imagine what it was like for Ron and his family.

"Good-bye everyone then," Harry said to the family, flashing a small smile at Ginny.

Hermione smiled reassuringly at Ron, "Bye Ron, I'll miss you."

"Bye, come to the burrow as soon as you can." Ron said.

"Come along Ron, it leaves in a few seconds." Arthur Weasley said softly. Ron grabbed onto the old tennis shoe and in a few seconds the red headed family disappeared.

Hermione took Harry by the arm and the two apparated. "Hermione where are we?" Harry asked as soon as they landed on a paved road.

"Australia." Hermione answered.

"Do you know where your parents might be?" Harry asked, he was full of questions. He knew she put a memory charm on her parents for them to think they were different people and that their ambition was to live in Australia, but where could they possibly be?

Hermione walked briskly down the sidewalk, it was a beautiful place. Skyscrapers surrounded them and the sky was a brilliant blue. They continued to walk into the heart of the city and Harry noticed that not everything was beautiful like he expected. A few of the skyscrapers were collapsed, causing a huge amount of destruction. Roads were blocked off because they were so cracked and demolished. Harry knew it was not just an accident that the city was wrecked, it was deatheaters and Voldemort. A lump formed in his throat as he thought about Voldemort and what he had done to so many. Thousands, perhaps millions died at his hands.

"Harry, come on." Hermione insisted, she stopped Harry from walking right into a glass door. Hermione entered the building. Harry followed her quickly.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"The library." Hermione stated. Harry couldn't help but smile. When in doubt go to the library. "I know they have computers here. I need to look up where my parents are."

"Right." Harry smiled at her. The room was filled with shelves of books, there were a row of desks where you could use a computer, and a large front desk in the corner where you could check out books. The two walked to the front desk.

"Hi, welcome. Can I help you with anything?" A middle aged woman asked with a fake cheerfulness.

"Yes, um could I use a computer?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes, it is five notes an hour." She smiled. Hermione had brought along a small wallet which she had placed an undetectable extendable charm on, since they had lost her purse in the war. She pulled out a few euros.

Hermione had to give the woman euros, and the woman had a small fit about it, but Hermione and Harry were able to "convince" her to take the euros. The two got a passcode to a computer and logged on. Hermione went to a site called google and searched Monica and Wendell Wilkins, the names that her parents thought they had.

The internet was rather slow and the computer was old, it was a while before it loaded and Hermione found out where her parents were living. "I've found it! I've found it Harry!" She hugged Harry quickly and scribbled down the address of the house that the Wilkins were living in.

It was dusk by the time Harry and Hermione had gotten back outside. They slept in a nearby park that night.

Author's Note

One more thing! Fill this out if you have the chance:

Pros:

Cons:

Overall:

Rating (1-10):

This will help me grow as a Harry Potter fan as well as a writer! Thank you! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. "Come on, come on!" Hermione pulled him to his feet and handed him a bagel.

"I don't understand it Hermione. You always have time to make a plan." Harry shook his head. Despite the war and destruction, she had a little wallet full of everything they'd ever need.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. The two headed up to town and climbed into a city bus. The bus had a stop that was only one block away from Hermione's parents house.

"Slow down Hermione!" Harry called, Hermione had took off running. Harry had to sprint to catch up. It didn't take long to reach the house.

It was quaint and well trimmed. Hermione knocked on the door. No one answered. The two waited. No one came. Harry knocked again. No one came. "Maybe they're not home yet."

Hermione sighed, Harry could see that she was biting her lip, holding back the tears. "We just have to wait a little longer, let's go do something."

Harry dragged Hermione out to the city where they did a lot of window shopping as neither of them had the right currency to buy anything.

In the evening the two made their way back to Hermione's parents' house. Again when they knocked, no one answered. Harry realized why Hermione was so paranoid, after erasing their memories, maybe it didn't work and Voldemort or death eaters did something to them. Harry tried to open the door, locked. He pulled out his wand. "Don't." Hermione warned.

"Alohamora." He whispered, heard the soft click, and opened the door. "Come on." He said.

The two ducked into the house.

The house was dark. "Harry, Harry this is wrong. We shouldn't be breaking into their house."

"It's your parents house."

"They don't even know my name Harry, let's go." Hermione complained, Harry could tell she was on the verge of tears though.

"Is someone here?" A shrill woman's voice called. Hermione shot Harry a look of pure panic. "Hide!" Harry whispered rashly. He ran to a closet and pulled Hermione in with him, Harry held Hermione close to his body. Hermione inhaled sharply, keeping herself from crying.

"Was it her?" He asked as quietly as possible.

Hermione nodded and he felt her wet tears soak through his thin t-shirt. Harry rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better. Her parents had not even answered the door for them. Harry knew what it was like to feel unwanted. Harry waited until the soft footsteps of Hermione's mother fell silent. "They're scared. You saw the destruction, even here it's bad."

"I hope you're right. I wonder what they're like, my parents." Hermione sniffled. Harry opened the door of the closet and the two sneaked back outside. Hermione rang the doorbell five times.

The woman came to the door. Her head poked out and she looked exactly like Hermione, only an older version. They had the same bushy brown hair and fair skin. The same big brown eyes and just their noses were shaped slightly different. "Who are you?" The woman asked quietly. She even sounded like Hermione. Harry had never met Hermione's parents before, and this was probably not the best way to meet them. Beside Harry, Hermione's face was dripping with tears. "We need to take you with us. Safety reasons."

"I am perfectly safe here, thank you very much." The woman said.

"Just please come, it is an evacuation procedure." Harry reasoned.

"Wendell!" The woman called.


	3. Chapter 3

A man with a glowing smile appeared behind the woman, his face fell as it landed on Hermione. He shrugged, and looked at his wife. "What do need dear?"

"They wish to evacuate us." Monica said, she then whispered aside to him, "I think it's a scam."

"This is not a scam, do you see what has been happening? A war, a war that is so terrible-"

"It's been weeks since the destruction, why do you want to evacuate us now?" The tall man asked, he had few features that matched his daughter's. His hair was wispy and gray, nothing compared to Hermione's mass of hair.

"It is procedure, I don't make the rules sir." Harry smiled, "now please collect your things and come with us, it will only be a few days. Not long. I promise." Harry locked eyes with the woman.

She stared at him for a long time. Then shook her head. "It couldn't be," she murmured almost inaudibly.

The Wendells finally agreed to come with them and Hermione and Harry sat down on the porch. "What now?" Harry asked her.

Hermione looked at him. Her eyes showed her fear but she brushed it away, as if she had a plan. "I-i-"

"Hermione, don't tell me you don't know how to reverse it." Harry said.

"But I don't. I couldn't find a spell, I tried to look in the library back at Hogwarts but after all of..." she drifted off for a moment. "I found nothing."

"Then where are we taking them?" Harry asked.

"I thought about St. Mungo's but.."

"There's already so many patients there." Harry finished for her. "What are we going to do?"

"I want to take them home." Hermione said.

"What if it's not there anymore." Harry said, he felt Hermione shiver next to him.

"It's the best chance I have." Hermione told him as she heard the door behind them open and her parents come out with suitcases.

"So how are we getting there? I don't see a car." Monica said.

"Oh, we aren't using a car." Harry grinned, "take her arm." The adults looked confused, but took Hermione's arm as she held it out for them. And then the air was spinning and they were sucked away into thin air.

They arrived on a small street, where Hermione lived. There was no evidence of destruction in the muggle neighborhood. Hermione looked at her parents and smiled weakly.

"What was that?" Monica said fearfully, "who are you?"

"Were we just...time traveling?"

"Ah, no, that's crazy talk. You'd need a time turner for that. We just apparated, you will understand later. No need to worry." Hermione talked quickly and picked up one of the suitcases and started walking.

They turned to Harry, giving him a quizzical look. Harry shrugged and picked up the other suitcase, motioned the parents to follow Hermione, and began walking. Monica and Wendell followed them cautiously and silently.

Hermione unlocked the front door of her house with a quick spell and went in. Harry noted the 'For Sale' sign on the front lawn before walking in with Hermione. The house was furnished nicely, the things that Monica and Wendell had left behind when they had moved to Australia. Hermione flipped on the light switch and the room became much brighter. She said down on the couch and waited for the rest to do the same.

"Where are we?" Monica asked. "And how on earth did we get here?"

"This is your evacuation destination." Harry replied with a smile. "And Hermione already told you that we apparated, is there anything else you would like to know? Come sit down."

Monica slowly sat down in a chair, her husband close behind her for protection. "What is your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. And this is Hermione, Hermione Granger, brightest girl you'd ever meet." Harry said.

Hermione blushed, "I'm going to make a pot of tea."

"I will assist you." Harry said, winking at Hermione. She led him into the kitchen, it was stark white, very plain and very clean. Hermione looked through the cabinets, seeing if there was anything in any of them. There was no food, but she did manage to find a tea kettle. And of course she had tea bags in that little purse of hers.

She began boiling water on the stove and looked over at Harry. "What are we going to do?"

"We should probably take that for sale sign out of the yard." Harry said.

"Oh, bother, not about that. About my mum and dad's memory!"

"Right, okay so what was the spell you used, start from there. There has got to be a way to reverse it." Harry said.

"I can't think of anything!" Hermione sighed. The kettle screamed and she poured the tea into little cups that had been left in the cupboard.

Thanks for reading!

I write up these quickly, so if there are grammar/spelling mistakes I'm terribly sorry! I felt like writing today!

Sorry if it is not completely accurate to the Harry Potter series, I've only read the series twice!

And in reply to your reviews from previous chapters: no I will not be putting every second of the 19 years in this, I do believe getting her parent's memory back is quite important and I will only be putting important bits in, and who even knows I don't know how this fanfiction will end...or if it will :) So just keep reading, I promise you won't be disappointed (well, I hope not)! I am not doing any crossover things, like into nemo or whatever this is Harry Potter and only Harry Potter :)

Be sure to leave a review and be as harsh as you'd like :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione carefully poured the boiling tea into four simple teacups. Harry helped her carry them out to her parents. As they sat down on one of the couches, Harry racked his brain for a spell. He couldn't think of anything. He looked over at Hermione, who would not let her eyes meet his. She looked as though she were about to break down if she did. "Hermione," Harry started. He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her close. He could smell her cherry shampoo and her earthy skin. "Do you have a photo album?" he asked her.

Hermione dared to meet his eyes. She shook her head.

_Obliviate. Obliviate. Obliviate. What was the countercharm? _Harry knew Hermione hadn't used that charm, obliviate. She'd used a false memory charm. But the two charms were related in some ways. Harry thought about Gilderoy Lockhart and shivered. He would never get his memory back. But the charm had been cast wrong on him. There had to be something he could think of. Or Hermione, she had always been smarter than him. But perhaps they would have to take her parents to St. Mungo's, maybe the healers could do something about it. Except there were probably so many people there, far worse than Hermione's parents.

Hermione drew a book from her purse. It was thick and she began to page through it. Her parents were watching them, suspicious, but not saying anything.

Hermione's eyes lit up. Harry grinned for the first time in ages. "I've found it! I've found the countercharm."

Harry gave Hermione and her parents some space as they embraced. Hermione told them what had happened to Hogwarts and how Voldemort was gone. She explained that she had to protect them and the only way to do it was to charm them. Hermione apologized, but her parents didn't think it necessary. They continued to kiss her wet cheeks and touch her bushy hair.

Harry smiled. He knew he would never have a family the way Hermione did, and he was finally okay with it. Because even though he didn't have parents, he had Ron and Hermione. He had the Weasleys and so many others who cared about him. And as much as his heart ached for a family, ached for the fallen members of the Order of the Phoenix, and everyone else who had died throughout the battle, he knew it would be okay; families would heal as Hermione's had.


	5. Author's Note

Hello readers! I know there aren't very many of you still reading since it's been two years since my last post, but I'd just like to thank you for reading. I wanted to give some closure on the whole Hermione fixing her parents' memories. So I wrote that in honor of Harry & J.K Rowling's birthday. Sorry if it isn't what you were hoping for, I wrote it fairly quickly. I probably will not be posting often, if ever, but I hope you enjoyed this four chapter story.

I read a bit of the chapters I had posted two years ago, and oh boy, the grammar and the writing, I'm so sorry! I promise I'm improving! :D

Anyway, feel free to message me, please do leave reviews, and stay awesome! Eat some cake in celebration of Harry & Jo's birthday!

Thank you for reading,

-Chellie


End file.
